


Loyalty

by iantosgal



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to the prompt left by dragonbetween on comment_fic! <em>"Firefly, River/Jayne, Jayne is injured protecting River on a job."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

Jayne had his eye on River throughout the whole trip. For some reason Jayne wasn’t even sure of himself, he wanted to protect her.

He’d spent his entire life just looking out for himself. It wasn’t his fault, it was just something that had been installed in him since he was a child. Look after yourself first because no one else will. So he had spent his entire life looking out for number one, didn‘t care about anyone, never felt any loyalty to anyone. Loyalty got you killed.

But these people, Mal, Zoe, Kaylee, Wash, Shepherd Book, Inara, even Simon and River, they had gotten under his skin. He would never admit it, but Jayne cared about them. He cared about them all. 

He was loyal to them all.

So the conversation he had with Mal before they left for this job had hurt.

_"Mal! Mal!” Jayne rushed to catch up with the Captain, “You think we should be taking River along?”_

_“It’s about time she pulled her weight. If Kaylee really did see her shoot those guards then she could even prove handy to have about.”_

_“She’s just a kid, Mal. Maybe we should just leave her behind.”_

_“With who? Everyone is coming. You wanna leave her here alone?”_

_“I’m just saying…”_

_“Well, don’t. I didn’t see you being all protective of her in Ariel. In fact, didn’t you shop them to the Alliance?”_

_Mal was right up in Jayne’s face. Normally he would square up, but the truth was he was still ashamed about that, about Ariel._

_Now he just wanted to help._

So here he was, standing with River and Simon, feeling the doctor’s glares and just wishing he didn’t give a damn about any of them. Wishing he didn’t feel that damn loyalty.

“We got it,” Zoe called triumphantly, a large box in her arms.

Mal and Wash came behind her carrying a large crate and behind them Book and Kaylee carried a smaller one.

“Any trouble?” Mal asked.

Jayne shook his head.

A man rounded the corner, his face was set, Alliance uniform worn with pride.

“Well, well. Look what we have here. Now, does that stuff belong to you? Or did you steal it?”

Jayne cursed. They had been watched and he hadn’t noticed. Damn it all to hell.

“I think I’m going to go with option two. What about you?” The man raised a hand and five more Alliance came round the corner, guns raised.

Shit.

The leader was looking them over one by one. His eyes lighted on River and Jayne could see the recognition.

“You!” the man yelled, he brought up his gun and aimed. After everything that had happened in Ariel it seemed they were going for shoot first, ask questions later.

Jayne didn’t really make a conscious choice. He didn’t think. He simply shoved River aside. She fell to the ground with a thud and as Mal, Zoe and Inara pulled out their guns and responded with their own fire, as Book and Kaylee flung themselves to the floor and Wash positioned himself behind the largest crate, Jayne felt the bullet rip through his chest.

He stumbled. Tried to remain on his feet. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t see. He fell to his knees. He could hear terrified screams and knew it was River. He felt arms catch him before he hit the floor, looked up into Simon’s frantic, worried face. He tried to speak but he couldn’t. His vision blacked. He could hear his name being called. He tried to resist but in the end, he succumbed, the pain too much for him to stay conscious.

*~*~*~*

The harsh lighting hurt his eyes as he forced them open.

The first thing he noticed was the pain. It hurt like a bitch and he moaned a little as he tried to move.

The second thing he noticed was a small hand on his own. He looked to his right and found himself staring into River’s huge eyes. She smiled at him. It may even have been the first time Jayne had seen her smile. He smiled back, tightly because of the pain.

“You’ll be ok now,” River whispered.

Simon appeared at her shoulder.

“How’s the pain?”

“Hurts like a bitch.”

“I’ll get you some more anesthetic.”

Jayne closed his eyes and started slightly when he felt a small, cool hand on his brow. He relaxed into that touch.

The sharp shock of the injection made him flinch but River made a soothing noise, her cool hand stroking his hair.

Sweet kid, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*~*

River insisted on staying with Jayne until he woke up again. She stayed by his bedside as he slept, her eyes raptly watching his face for any signs of stirring.

When his eyes cracked open again she lent forward, smiling down at him.

“You’re still here?” Jayne croaked.

“Yes. Had to make sure you were ok,” there was a pause and then Jayne felt a feather-light kiss on his temple, “you saved my life. Thank you.”

And then she was gone.


End file.
